Son of The God of War
by MasonZynoa1
Summary: Mason finds out he's not just a wizard but a demi-god. He gets angry, meets new friends, nearly kills Malfoy and a few others, and avoids blowing something up... for now. Also, forget about the 100 likes, I will post the chapters when I have the time, up until the one i'm still writing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is only chapter 1. I will post chapter 2 when I can and the other chapters will follow as I have time and write them. Feedback is much appreciated but those who don't like my story, you chose to read it so I don't want to hear it.**

**Chapter 1: I Dream of a Camp I've Never Seen**

Hi, my name is Mason Uchiha Zynoa. I am 17 years old. I am a demigod, shinobi, and assassin, and this is my story. It all began with a single dream, a dream of a camp that would change my life forever.

The dream started out with a view of a sign that read Camp Half-Blood and I stood alone before it, hearing the clash of metal on metal in the distance. As I walked through some sort of barrier, I blacked out and fell to the ground. At this point I awoke with a start, a few beads of sweat sliding down my face and chest. My cold icy blue eyes were slightly luminescent in the morning light pouring through the window in the boy's dormitory. Term had just started up again at Hogwarts and this was my seventh year in Ravenclaw. I had a feeling it was going to get much worse. Especially since each year we needed a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and our newest was Mad-Eye Moody.

I sighed and ran a hand through my black hair with red tips, standing to pull on my robes. As I got ready, I looked in the mirror at the picture of my parents, both of whom were killed without a trace while guarding the Hall of Prophecies, or so the Ministry said in the Daily Prophet.

"Load of crap if you ask me", I muttered under my breath while glaring at the article. A few other students felt the same way that the Ministry was too busy accusing a house elf of making the Dark Mark, to really care about a few dead family members. I pulled on and fastened my tie, placing my wand in my robe pocket. When I went downstairs, I saw that almost everyone was just now exiting the common room, so I followed in line down to the Grand Hall for breakfast. Mad-Eye had already made his entrance last night as the enchanted ceiling started getting out of hand. What was with that piercing blue eye of his that rolled around in a socket? I thought as I ate.

After the food, I looked up as my eagle Xerxes dropped a package in my lap addressed from my dad, to be delivered today. I wasted no time opening it, but was confused at what I saw. Inside were two gloves, one fingerless one for the left hand and an archery glove for the right. I placed both on, the left covering my birthmark on the back of my hand, and then gave Xerxes a treat before reading the letter.

_Mason,_

_You may not understand it yet, but in time all will be explained. When you are on Christmas break, please return home to my study. Something will be waiting for you there._

_Dad_

I folded the letter, and just as I put it in my robes, Malfoy sneered behind me.

"Well Zynoa, I heard you thrashed in your sleep last night, muttering about some c-". I cut Malfoy off at that point. I had stood up and grabbed him off the ground by his throat. He was frozen in shock at my speed, my eyes in the original third stage Sharingan form. (The Sharingan is a bloodline trait of the Uchiha that allows the user to slow things down and react faster, as well as copy an opponent's moves or see them ahead of time.)

"Stay out of my business, or you won't be so lucky next time", I growled through clenched teeth. I let him drop to his feet as I breathed slow, calming myself. He and his friends took off to the Slytherin table, muttering about demon eyes to the other Slytherin house members. Kristi looked at me with her emerald eyes; she had been my best friend for many years, visiting from Beauxbatons for the term, along with Zack who was probably off flirting with some Gryffindor girl.

"You shouldn't let the past have a hold on you. Think of the present and future Mason." she smiled comfortingly in her French accent. I nodded slightly, still thinking about what the letter said.

"Thanks Kristi" I replied quietly as we got up for Defense against the Dark Arts. As we took our seats, Mad-Eye came limping down, drinking something out of a canteen.

"Mornin' class." We all responded with a groggy "good morning professor" and he didn't mind it.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Hermione of course answered that there are three.

"And they are so named?" Mad-Eye said quickly.

"They are so named because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will…"

"Any one of them will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban." I finished. Mad-Eye looked at me curiously before responding.

"Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, and you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" He went on showing us the curses, and when he got to the killing curse, he asked me.

"Avada Kedavra, sir. Only one person has survived it and he's in this room. Guessing that was what you were going to say next… sir." He looked at me and then grunted.

"What's your name kid?"

"Mason Uchiha Zynoa, Professor."

"_I heard the Uchiha clan got wiped out. They must be weaklings to get killed by one man." _

"_I heard he has no parents. The ones in the Ministry were just asked to act as guardians." _

"_I heard from Malfoy that he has red demon eyes." _This went on while Mad-Eye thought of where he heard my name. I glared at Steve and Francis, mouthing the words: I can hear you and I'll kill you. Mad-Eye nodded,

"Yes, your parents were incredibly skilled if I recall. Sorry to hear they passed away." I nodded and soon class was over when he was yelling about CONSTANT VIGILENCE! As we headed out of class, I saw Malfoy coming towards me so I used a shadow clone that walked right by him, and distracted him as he tried picking a fight with it.

"Mason right? What was that magic you just did?!" I smirked and turned to them.

"Yes, it's Mason, and it wasn't magic. It was a shadow clone that I made, a skill I've practiced for a while."

Harry and Ron thought it was bloody brilliant, but Hermione looked puzzled as she ran through all the books in her head to find shadow clones.

"I'd like to stay and chat but I have a match against Hufflepuff soon." I said as I walked past the trio to get on my Quidditch uniform, leaving Hermione baffled. I stood at the gate waiting as my other teammates came and soon the game started. The game was Ravenclaw up by twenty points on Hufflepuff when suddenly everything slowed down; a bludger was coming right at James, our team's seeker. I leaned forward on my Firebolt and hit the bludger with my bat. It sailed across the field and hit the other team's keeper as I slowed down. James, who just gathered what happened, looked at me then charged after the Snitch, ending the game. After the match, I had changed back to my robes and ran to the Ravenclaw Common Room. There I told Kristi and Zack about my dream, and the letter I received from my father. Kristi said I should go, and Zack protested on account of him wanting to get to know this one girl from Beauxbatons. He quickly changed his mind when Kristi kneed him in the groin. I nodded and we agreed Christmas was too long of a wait for something like this. So when we had our free period together, we snuck off to the Room of Requirement to a passage it made last year. It led right into Hogsmeade and from there the three of us apparated to my house on Fleet Street.

"It's not much really, but its home." I said gloomily as we walked inside. It wasn't as grand as the Malfoy manor, but it was bigger and had secret passageways through it. When we got to my room, the blackout curtains were still closed so it looked like night in my room. I then pointed Kristi to the spare room and Zack to the bathroom to change, whereas I went to my closet. I pulled off my school robes, pulling on my black skinny jeans with white leather straps running around them. As I reached for my Asking Alexandria shirt, Kristi had opened the door.

"Hey Mason, are y-", she cut off and blushed bright red, turning away. "We're uh… ready when you are." She shut the door after that as I pulled on my shirt and Punisher hoodie with a leather jacket, keeping my gloves on before heading downstairs.

"I just have to stop by my dad's study first", I said to them as I opened his door. There were books laid out everywhere just like he always kept it. On his desk were an older book and a note.

"_Use this to find the Camp, and take the swords in the compartment of my desk, they are your inheritance. Turn the knob twice forward and once back."_

I did so after finding out the camp is on Long Island and took the swords, sheathing the dragon hilt one in the slit of my jacket, it fit perfectly, and the other two slung across my back. I went out to my friends and told them I was ready. We then disapparated and appeared just before the banner in my dream.

"This is the place" I said after reading the sign in Greek. We walked past the barrier and immediately felt very dizzy, blacking out on the grass. When I came to, I was in some sort of bed, inside a large cabin. When I sat up, there was a slightly buff, tall girl with long stringy, dirty blonde/brown hair. She wore an orange shirt that read Camp Half-Blood on it and a necklace with different beads.

"Chiron, he's awake… I've never seen anyone recover that fast" the girl said in a surprised but exhausted tone.

"Where am I?" I said as I looked at my passed out friends and sat up. The girl went to hold me down but I dodged it and held her arm behind her back, my eyes filling black with red pupils again.

"I asked you a question!" she looked at the doorway and I turned my gaze. I saw a centaur standing there, who I guessed must be Chiron.

"Relax; you are at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods. I must say, you recovered astoundingly fast for one so young. You even managed to disarm one of our best fighters, Clarisse La Rue." I let her arm go and moved away from both of them, towards my friends.

"So we are demigods? I mean, since we could pass through the barrier and all." I had pieced that much together as I ran a hand through my hair. Chiron nodded and looked to Clarisse who was rubbing her arm.

"Clarisse was on patrol when she found you three on our border inside the barrier. She brought you here and didn't leave for a second. You've only been unconscious for two hours."

I looked at Clarisse who was blushing hard while glaring at Chiron and I thanked her and apologized for twisting her arm. She responded with a small smile before telling Chiron she'd take me to the Hermes cabin.

"Why am I to be in the Hermes Cabin?" I asked curiously as we walked. She shrugged and said, "Its where all demigods go that haven't been claimed by their parent yet." I noticed it was already packed as it was and Clarisse told me dinner would be in an hour so I should get settled in. I didn't trust these sons of Hermes however, so I headed towards the training grounds. I saw a flash of light and suddenly a large caduceus was glowing over the Medical Cabin.

"ALL HAIL ZACHARY BULE, SON OF HERMES. ALL HAIL KRISTINA ROSE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!" I looked and saw an owl above the cabin too as everyone yelled HAIL after. I looked up at the sky, above my own head and saw no glowing symbol. I clenched my jaw and turned back around to the training grounds. I never fully got there, because Clarisse and two of her cabin mates from Ares blocked my way.

"I forgot to tell you, new kid, each camper gets a welcoming swirly when they arrive; no matter how good looking they are." Her face was not the same blushing one around her friends, she had a sneer worthy of Malfoy.

As her friends came at me, my Sharingan activated and I blocked their hands as they moved in slow motion. I flipped over them and shoved them in the back, knocking them to the ground. Clarisse took out her spear and I unsheathed my dragon hilt sword, taking a ready stance. She charged at me, but my dad trained me well as I sidestepped and parried. I felt a shock go through my arm and made a note not to touch the blade of the spear. We parried and blocked each other's attacks for a good several minutes before people started to watch. When Clarisse tried to jab me again, I moved my wrist quickly so the hilt of my sword locked with the shaft of the spear. I flicked my wrist to the left, spinning her spear out of her hands and into my left with a smirk. I then pointed the spear at her throat, my eyes were stinging now and I saw blood fall from them before I threw the spear into the ground right by her head.

"Class dismissed", I said just as a symbol of a shield and spear glowed above my head.

"HAIL MASON ZYNOA, SON OF ARES!" Chiron bellowed like before, followed by the campers and a surprised Clarisse. I looked at the sky as I felt my eyes stop stinging, no emotion on my face.

"Thanks dad", I said very sarcastically to no one. Of all the times to claim me, he chooses to do so after I nearly kill his daughter, I thought as I sat at the Ares table. I looked down at my birthmark covered by my glove; it was slightly glowing and burned a little. Then, feeling eyes on me, I looked at the guy next to Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, who was giving me a look of hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Return to School

I hadn't slept that much that night, because my mind was too busy going through the day's events. Before I went to sleep though, I had hidden one of my kunai knives beneath my pillow. "Mason, nice moves out there, you were moving so fast you were a blur." said a kid of Ares as he passed by. He gave a polite smile but I didn't care, my stomach was growling and I wanted breakfast. I then pulled on my wolf shirt and another pair of jeans like the other but dark blue straps this time. As I stepped out of my cabin, I headed towards the tables and ate my food before heading to the Big House to find Chiron. I found him out front with Mr. D, playing pinochle while he drank a diet Coke. "Chiron I need to go back to school for a little while… I need to figure something out." I said politely. He looked at me for a bit and stroked his beard before finally nodding. "Very well, return to the camp within at most two weeks, and do not use your cell phone for anything." I nodded and disapparated to Hogsmeade just outside Hogwarts, returning through the secret passageway. The time to put my name in the Cup would be in two days. As I looked around I realized it was after dinner, so I followed the Ravenclaws to the dormitory. I had already changed back to my robes before leaving the passageway. I spoke with Luna on what I had missed so far in my classes so I wouldn't be behind tomorrow. Many saw Luna as a weird person, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville of course, and a few girls. However, I simply found her kind, unique, interesting, and the perfect person to talk with because she listened well. "Luna, somehow I'll repay you for how much you've helped me out" I smiled slightly. "No worries Mason, Rackspurts can sometimes cloud our minds, but thank you for the offer. Perhaps a walk in the forest to feed some animals would do." Luna replied in her calm quiet voice. I nodded my consent and returned to my room in the Ravenclaw tower. I found a box waiting on my bed when I got there, the same symbol on my hand was what sealed the package closed. I sat down and opened it, pulling out a vambrace with the same symbol again. Inside was a not as well; Mason, this was your great great great grandfather's first blade. Use it well -D I looked at the note, confused at its meaning but I pulled on the vambrace and tightened it. It fit me perfectly much to my amazement. It had a hidden blade attached to it as well so I liked it. Pulling my sleeve back down, I went to sleep, ready for the next day. When I woke, I went to my classes with the completed homework and kept up with the lessons. Until I got to Potions with Snape and I took my seat by Hermione. "Hello Hermione" I smiled softly to her. She blushed and smiled back, "Hi Mason" she said. The class went on boringly and so I leaned in close to Hermione. "So Hermione, still confused about shadow clones?" I asked calmly. She nodded curtly at me as we took notes. "I went through every book of the library including the restricted section and not a single mention of shadow clones." She frowned. I smirked and whispered as I listened to Snape. "Like I said, it's a shinobi ability but you might find it in the Ministry's library." Saying that gave me an idea and I left quickly as class ended. A lot of questions still ran through my mind as I walked, Steve and Francis' conversation still running through my mind. I frowned, wondering who my real parents were, and why it was hidden from me. "I'll just have to slip into the Ministry Department of Records and find out." I then walked to the dormitory and got my stuff ready, but I couldn't leave yet, I promised Luna I'd feed the Thestrals with her today. I walked down to the forbidden forest to the clearing of thestrals we had agreed upon. "Hey Luna" I said calmly. She looked at me and smiled slightly. "You were deep in thought. I can see it traveling to the back of your mind already." she said as she threw an apple to a thestral who revolted it. I then shared my thoughts with her, including my idea. She listened quietly as she fed the thestral some sort of meat. "Well I wouldn't suggest sneaking in but it's the only chance you have at finding out who your parents are." she smiled thoughtfully. We sat and talked about gnargles, which I still have no clue in Tartarus of what they are. We then walked back to the common room and I gave a nod to her before walking to the boys' dormitory. I lay there, pretending to be asleep as I waited for the others to drift to sleep. My icy blue eyes snapped open and I pulled on my gear without a sound. I put on the black chest plate armor and tightened the straps. I then strapped on my armor on my legs and the black bracers. Afterwards I pulled on my black hooded tattered cloak with metal spaulders. I looked around a bit before slipping out of the Tower, headed straight for the Room of Requirement. I need a fireplace for Floopowder, I thought in my head as I passed the hidden door. Once it appeared, I wasted no time grabbing the powder and throwing it into the flames. "Ministry of Magic!" I said loudly and clearly so as to not end up anywhere else. I then felt a pull and knot in my stomach, before it released and I walked out. I headed towards the Hall of Records immediately after I felt better. I was actually disappointed there were only two Auror's patrolling and expected more of a fight. So I slipped past them so as to not waste time, and headed into the room. I then turned and looked for the file under Zynoa, but I wasn't ready for what I would find. Mason Uchiha Zynoa: Grandson of Madara Uchiha. Son of Ares and Kaida. Kekke Genkai: Uchiha bloodline, Senju bloodline. Descendent of - It never mentioned Paul or Sarah, the parents I thought I had. It didn't mention how I was a wizard or what happened to my real mother, and the last part was blurred out. I put the file away and left silently, thinking on the knowledge I just found out. I went back to the fireplace when suddenly I saw Malfoy standing there. "I always knew you were a freak, Zynoa" he said, smirking. I clenched my fists as my eyes changed again but he wasn't as scared. "My father wants me to bring you to him. For... questioning. He seems to think the Dark Lord would be interested in you." he sneered. Before he could pull out his wand, I threw two kunai at him, pinning him to the wall. My canines had grown longer and sharper; my eyes were completely black with white spikes lining the pupil. My senses became sharper as well as I put my sword to Draco's neck. "Keep pestering me and Voldemort will be the least of your Death Eater father's worries." I snarled. He made a move to push the sword away from him, but I was faster and pressed it into his neck. It made a small cut but enough to bleed down his neck. I then took my knives back as I left him there and returned New York Island. From there, I ran to Camp Half-Blood, but was stopped by a throwing knife which I deflected last minute. Out stepped a hooded man with the same mark as my birthmark. "Mason Zynoa, heir of the Nightshades, step forward and receive the mark of the Brotherhood." I nodded and cautiously stepped closer to the man who used a hot poker on the skin joining my thumb and index finger. I winced and clenched my hand a few times then received armor like his but black and better designed. I noticed my eyes seemed a more fiery icy blue. When I looked up, he was gone and so was the throwing knife. I shrugged and walked through the barrier, putting the outfit in my bag but keeping my armor on. I entered the Ares cabin which went quiet immediately, and placed my stuff in my trunk except my swords and kunai. I need to find out where I came from, I thought to myself as I ate dinner with the others. I looked up to find a girl from Hades staring at me with electric blue eyes. She had black hair styled like mine but with purple tips. Her skin was pale white but looked very smooth and I saw she wore The Birthday Massacre's fourth album shirt, Pins and Needles. I smiled slightly and she returned it happily. I looked down the table and saw a kid about sixteen years old. He reminded me of my best friend that my now fake father made me kill after he had already killed a family. He had dark purple eyes with a short neon green mohawk. He had a normal muscle build for a sixteen year old and wore black jeans with a Megadeth Rust in Peace shirt and combat boots. Over that, he wore a black trench coat with a white spade on the back. On his left fingers were written life, his right hand, deth. He also had a katana on his back, hunting knife in his boot, and a kunai pouch in the left inside pocket of his coat. I had just started to look back to the girl, when the kid looked at me. I gave him a small nod of hello and went back to finishing my food. After dinner, I saw them both look up, but I was gone. I had decided to go down to the training grounds and train until I passed out, or at least sunrise. I spent hours training and still wasn't exhausted yet, though the sun was coming up. I heard something headed my way, so I leapt into a tree close by and waited. I then saw that same girl, walking on the training grounds, with an unbalanced sword so I dropped down and accidently startled her. "Sorry, I was training when I heard someone coming and thought it was a Harpy." I said apologetically. She blushed slightly and shook her head, "It's fine, I heard someone training so I grabbed my sword and came here to watch or spar with them." She held up her unbalanced black sword. I looked at it and held out my hand, to which she reluctantly handed me the sword. I swung it a bit before handing it back to her. "You might want to see a son of Hephaestus and have him balance the blade two more ounces." I smiled at her. She took the sword back and looked at me, "How do you know so much about swords?" she asked in amazement. "I'm a son of Ares. I can tell an unbalanced sword when I see or hold one." I said coolly. She nodded and shook her head, "That's right, I forgot you're Ares kid." She smiled and looked at the ground. "Yeah, and apparently more than that. I found out some new stuff people have been hiding from me." I sighed. She looked confused and so I explained it to her from the beginning. She stood there, listening silently. Soon the sun came up as I finished and we heard the campers' starting to stir. We looked at each other and waved as we snuck back to our cabins in time to pretend we were just waking up. As I faked a yawn and stretch, I opened my eyes to meet Clarisse's. She glared daggers at me and my eyes flashed the Sharingan, changing her look to wide-eyed fear as I smirked and headed out for breakfast. Instead of sitting at my table, I moved and sat with the two kids from Hades and also Nico, who looked at me curiously. I looked back at him and started getting annoyed. "What do you want Nico?!" I said slightly angrily. He jumped back at the venom in my voice then relaxed. "You have an air of Death around you. Like you are his Harbinger." He smiled curiously again. I just shook my head and looked at the girl I spoke with before. "By the way, I never got the chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Mason Uchiha Zynoa, grandson of Madara Uchiha. Son of Ares God of War and Kaida, Kunoichi of the Senju." I said with a smile. The guy across from her looked at me when I said my middle name but I didn't catch why. She smiled back as she replied. "I'm Marisa Kenshu, daughter of Hades and Tara." She smiled again "Now that we have properly introduced ourselves, how about some food?" I nodded and grabbed a plate of food, sitting with her again as I looked at the guy again. "I'd like to know your name as well, and perhaps we could be friends?" He turned to me and stayed quiet a moment before speaking. "My name is Thason Uchiha Naleton, grandson of Tobi Uchiha, son of Hades and Valno."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It will be some time before I post chapter 4, as I am currently in the process of writing it more.**

**Chapter 3: New Friends, Old Enemies**

Thason, Marisa, and I talked for a bit about things and I found out more about my mother and grandfather, as well as my Godfather. I then looked at my calendar and frowned, the time for the choosing of the Champions would be tomorrow night. I looked at Thason and thought to myself. I then explained my thoughts to him and he looked at me skeptically.

"Since I'm your cousin, you think I might be a wizard too?" I nodded to him, smirking.

"It's a high possibility, and you might even meet a girl there." He grinned, knowing I knew how he thinks.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." He said, nodding slightly as it was my turn to grin.

"To Diagon Alley then. Marisa, here's my number if there is an emergency." She nodded and took it as Thason and I told Chiron and he nodded. We then finally got to the Leaky Cauldron and the room went quiet.

"Morning Tom. I thought you would have warned them how I dislike whisperers when I walk in." I said as calmly as I could. The barkeep Tom nodded,

"I did indeed Mr. Mason but they don't believe me." He added as he set up the usual targets. "Perhaps you could show them, sir?" I sighed and had Thason sit as I pulled off my bag and pulled out some kunai knives and shuriken.

"Very well Tom, but I'm short on time right now." I said as I got ready. Everyone stayed very quiet as I then threw my knives, hitting the targets perfectly in the head and using needles on the other limbs. I gave a slight smirk and threw my shuriken at the three people whispering, hitting their chairs a centimeter away from their groins. They instantly shut up. I then reclaimed my weapons and headed to a stone wall, quickly tapping a set of stones.

The wall opened to Diagon Alley, and Thason and I went to Ollivander's. The old wand maker walked to the front with a box.

"Ah Mr. Naleton, I was beginning to wonder when I'd be seeing you in my shop." Thason looked at him curiously while I just smiled and waited.

"It seems only yesterday your uncle was in here buying his first wand." As Ollivander brought out a nine inch cherry wood wand with a peacock core. Thason took in and just looked at me.

"Well give it a wave." He nodded and did so, causing the lamp to break. Thason set it down as Ollivander said,

"No, no that won't do." Then he brought out a ten inch Holly and dragon heartstring and handed it to Thason carefully. He cautiously gave it a wave and several drawers flew out. His eyes widened as he very gently set it down.

"Nope! Not that one either." Ollivander went further into the back and brought out a third and carefully handed it to Thason personally. The wand shot sparks and Ollivander smiled.

"Eleven inches, oak wood with a wolf tail fur core. Particularly nasty wolf too, which I can see why it would suit you Mr. Naleton. Ten galleons please." Thason looked confusedly at me and I smiled.

"Don't worry bratan, I've got it." I said as I handed over the amount. A friend of mine already dropped Thason's books by as we bought the wand.

We then apparated in Hogsmeade outside of Hogwarts. Dumbledore awaited us there, as I had sent Xerxes ahead to let him know.

"I take it this is your cousin you spoke of, Mason?", he asked. I nodded and Thason looked at me then Dumbledore.

"Thason Naleton, from Rhunn Academy sir." He shook his hand as he said it.

"Welcome. You are both in time for the Champions to be chosen." We then held onto his arm and disapparated in the Main Hall. Filch took Thason's stuff and we took our seats as Mr. Barty Crouch explained the binding contract of the Goblet. The flames turned red as one of the Beauxbaton girls, Fleur Delacour, looked over at me. Kristi was eyeing Thason and blushing. Then Fleur stood and walked behind a door when the Goblet spit her name out. Viktor Krum stood up before her and went behind the same door. Thason looked at me and asked if I put my name in. I nodded and grinned when he asked why.

"To show off?" he asked.

"To definitely show off" I replied. The next piece of parchment was of Hogwarts and everyone went quiet. Dumbledore looked at it and said,

"The Hogwarts Champion is Mason Zynoa!" I smiled and stood then walked and shook the Headmaster's hand, going to join the other Champions. A few moments later Harry came through the door and was soon followed by Dumbledore, Crouch, and the House professors. They were hounding him on if and how he put his name in the Goblet. My eyes changed to my Sharingan as I watched him when he replied that he didn't do it. Barty Crouch said

"As of tonight, he is a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament." When they left him, I went to Harry and shook his hand reassuringly.

"I believe you Harry. The way you said it, had truth in your voice." He nodded and mumbled thanks, not looking in my eyes. Next thing I know, Ollivander walks in and measures Krum and Fleur's wands. I then walked forward and handed my wand over to him.

"Hmm… eleven inches long, dragon bone with black wolf tail fur. Durable, and well taken care of." He smiled and made sparks shoot from it.

"I have a connection with this wand and I want to keep good care of it." I then flashed Fleur a toothy smile, causing her to blush slightly and stare at my eyes. Then a lady with too much make up on and a pressed suit walked in, introducing herself as Rita Skeeter. Mr. Crouch went on to explain that our first event would be November 24th and we could not ask nor accept help from any of the teachers. We would only be allowed our wands and our creativity. He then left as Rita looked at us and explained she would like to interview us each.

"Shall we start with the youngest?" She said as she abruptly grabbed Harry and pulled him into a broom closet nearby. Krum then went next and Fleur and I thought of what kind of questions Rita might ask. Soon Fleur was next and I wished her luck as she gave a small smile and shut the door. Fleur came out a good while later, seeming a little flustered and aggravated at the same time. Rita looked at me and called me into her "office". I walked in and shut the door behind me, my Sharingan still activated.

"First let's begin with your name." She said as she brought out a green pen and a pad of paper that began floating.

"Mason Uchiha Zynoa." I said as I watched what the pen wrote. She looked at it then back at me.

"Well Mason do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?" she asked slightly quickly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to stay calm and relaxed.

"Well the stories of the Uchiha aren't exactly all secret to those who wish to be in the know about everything; I can see it in your eyes." She said as her Quick Quotes pen waited to move but noted the comment.

"I want to know what makes you… tick. What gets your blood pumping and fire in those eyes? The mystery behind the muscles." She said as her pen moved again. I was already getting annoyed with this woman.

"Want to know what makes me tick? Reporters and journalists who don't give the honest facts. Malfoy pushes his limit everyday as well. And as for the mystery, it stays that way unless you wish to fight me." I said as I killed the candle light with one wave of my wand, my eyes no longer sharingan. When she turned them back on, I was gone and the door was still shut.

"He's good, I'll give him that," I heard her say as I walked to my room. When I got there, I saw a man standing by my bed, his arms crossed. None of my fellow Ravenclaw's in the boys dormitory seemed to notice him, or care for that matter. He wore camo and a flak jacket, an M16 on his back. Dark red shades covered his eyes and something about him made me mad, causing me to grin.

"Hey Ares. New look I see?" I said quietly as I sat on my bed. He smiled and looked at me.

"I'm not Ares, son. I'm Mars, Roman God of War." He uncrossed his arms and I saw SPQR on his jacket.

"Mars? I didn't know the Roman gods existed still… Why are you here? I'm not Roman." I said confusedly. Mars sighed and sat down then froze everyone in the room so we could talk normally.

"You are from a line of Greek, Roman, and of course Shinobi. You should come to the Wolf House and talk with Lupa. She will determine if you are ready for Camp Jupiter of not. Oh, I also have a gift for you." He held out a ring with a black band and a ruby on the top. I took it and put it on my middle finger on my right hand.

"Press the ruby, son" He said calmly. I did as he said and the ring changed to a Grim Reaper style scythe with Megadeth and The Birthday Massacre engraved in the shaft. The blade was a mix of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and regular steel. I swung and twirled it a bit, spinning it a moment contentedly before touch the ruby at the top of the shaft and it returned to a ring.

"That is flippin beast, dad. Thanks a lot." I smiled and he nodded before leaving and everyone unfroze. The next morning I showed Thason the scythe and told him about Rita. He busted out laughing until his face turned red.

"Hope you gave her a good scare, bro" I nodded and walked to class with him. A few weeks went by and then Harry told me the first Task is dragons, one for each of us. I didn't bother to ask how he had figured this out or why he was telling me but I thanked him and told him I owed him one. Three days later it was finally November 24th, the day of the first event.

"It's time to show everyone what I am capable of." I said as I entered the Champions tent. I smirked as I saw Hermione hug Harry tight then that smirk faded when I saw Rita and her photographer. I didn't feel like fighting her today, I was going to need as much energy as possible to accomplish this to the best of my ability. Fleur smiled softly to me even though she looked worried. I gave her some encouraging words and soon Crouch stepped in with a velvet bag. One by one we reached in and pulled out a miniature dragon with a number around its neck. _Oh great_, I thought to myself. _I'm up first…_ My dragon was the Swedish Short-Snout. Fleur got a Welsh Greene and was after me. Then followed Krum with the Chinese Fireball and finally Harry with the Hungarian Horntail. I took a deep breath and though out a plan on how to get the egg away from the dragon. I had only minutes before I was called out. I stepped into the arena, noticing many boulders around, and then my eyes rested on the gold egg, probably made of metal incase it fell. It was guarded by a large reddish dragon that was protecting her normal eggs too. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra into a shadow clone. It successfully distracted the dragon as it ran around drawing the fire while I started sneaking up on it. My clone wasn't as fast though and got clawed, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa, what happened to Mr. Zynoa? He's suddenly across the arena, but that didn't look like any apparating I've ever seen!" The commentator said in surprise.

"I agree with you on that one Lee, especially since apparating isn't possible in the arena." The other said afterwards.

"Yeah, file that under crap everyone already knows, lieutenant obvious." I muttered under my breath as I thought of another plan. The dragon was already starting to look for me though and it shot fire at me. I had just enough time to dodge but my left arm was severely burnt. I made another clone and made it ride a broom, distracting the dragon to where it left its nest. I took that chance and grabbed the egg, bewildering the judges and people in the stands, starting off with a good score. Fleur did well and only got a little burnt. Krum lost a good deal of points for causing his dragon to crush her eggs and fly into a raging fit. Harry got third place, using his flying skills to get the dragon to leave the arena so he could turn around and grab the egg.

All together it was an interesting Task and I hugged Fleur on a job well done before blacking out as the adrenaline rush diminished and I felt the pain from my burnt arm. When I woke, I was in the Hospital Wing with my left arm feeling slightly heavy. I sat up to look at it and frowned as I saw it was covered from my elbow down in a black metal claw arm, red flames decorated into it.

"Well at least it looks cool" I said as I ran my good hand through my hair and practiced opening and closing my left hand before I noticed a figure at my side. Fleur was standing right there which made me blush and look down slightly at the claw.

"Your friend Thason suggested the idea to me and I told Madame Pomfrey." She said in her French accent.

"It is pretty awesome, thanks. I'll also have to thank Thason later" I smiled. "How long have I been out though?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head to her.

"You were only out for a few hours really. Your healing process surprised even Madame Pomfrey." She replied with a smile. I smiled back lightly and slowly stood on my feet.

"Can I walk you back to your carriage, Fleur? Least I can do for you staying here." She nodded quickly and I could have sworn she was blushing as I walked with her.

"So… um… Fleur, we have the Yule Ball coming up soon and… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I asked, looking at the ground. She stopped a moment and I looked up at her and she nodded, placing a cold kiss to my cheek.

"Yes Mason, I would be happy and honored to go with you to the Ball" She smiled and then went into the carriage. I let out a breath of relief and victory pumped a fist as I started heading back to the school. As I walked, I thought about the egg. I would have to figure it out eventually anyways, so the sooner the better. Then I could start practicing what I will do for the second Task. Certainly there had to be some secret to it. Crouch had hinted at that when he said it would help us to prepare for it.

I thought it over and then made my decision; I would take my egg with me to the Prefect bathroom. I was too much of a troublemaker to be a Prefect so I would need to sneak in. I didn't really mind, plus some of my best ideas came to me when I was showering. Once everyone was sleeping, I slipped out and snuck into the bathroom. I didn't bother looking around due to the fact that it was after hours and the person would be in as much trouble as I would be. So I started the water and held my egg, pacing as I waited. I slightly opened it and started hearing that ear splitting shriek, so I closed it quickly.

As I was looking at the window, I had an idea, watching the mermaid on the rock. Maybe the secret lies underwater… I didn't know if I was right or not, but I figured it wouldn't hurt. So I got in and dunked my head under along with the open egg. This time, instead of the shrieking, I heard a song in a female's voice:

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And to recover what we took._

_But past an hour- the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

I started deciphering the riddle line by line like with prophecies from Rachel Dare, which sometimes didn't rhyme.

"Come seek us where our voices sound… Well I can only hear their voices underwater. They've taken what I will sorely miss… can't be Fleur because she is a contestant, so Thason is the only choice. An hour long I'll have to look, that's easy. I have an hour to complete the challenge. Past an hour the prospect's black… okay, the Black Lake. Too late it's gone, it won't come back." I sighed.

"If I don't get there in an hour, Thason will be gone for good." I sighed once more but got out and wanted to sleep when I returned to the Tower. On my way, Moaning Myrtle stopped me, appearing right in front of me.

"You are quite smart… fitting for a Ravenclaw, but even they couldn't have figured that out as soon as you did." She said in her creepy flirting voice. I thanked her and went on to bed quickly. The next morning, Hermione slammed down the newspaper and read the article Rita wrote about her and Harry, then Krum. I looked at the Daily Prophet a moment and saw something with my name on it that was written by none other than Rita.

"Hermione, mind if I borrow that?" I asked quietly so as not to attract attention. She gave a small nod and passed it to me, to which I flipped to the article in question and began reading it:

**Mason Uchiha Zynoa**

**Mason, a boy of 15, has a very troubled past that haunts him. Behind those warm green eyes, quick reflexes and strength, lies a child crying for his parents. He doesn't want to accept his past; his parents are dead from some Uchiha clan member. Perhaps a cult? Every member was killed except the murderer's brother, and Mason. He wants it hidden that he is the grandson of the leader, and also the descendant of an old powerful leader. Perhaps he seeks to return it to its former glory. He entered… (More on page 3)**

I growled some curse in Latin and shoved the paper away, turning my attention to my breakfast. Fleur came over soon after and I showed her the article. She said a number of things in French before changing the subject to what she was wearing to the Yule Ball. It was tomorrow, I knew, and had already bought my dress robes. The second task would be in two months from then and I still owed Harry one for warning me about the dragons. So I pulled him aside and thanked him after breakfast as we headed towards class.

"You would have done the same for me," he said and I nodded to him. "That's what I wanted to tell you. You know the Prefect Bathroom on the 5th floor? It's not a bad place for a bath… just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water." He nodded a thanks and I went to the Owlery to check on Xerxes. Every week I wrote back to Camp Half-Blood. Things were still going well, but Clarisse had become ruthless while I was gone. She was always training and sparring, trying to get better with a sword than she was with her spear. She also was yelling and commanding the Ares cabin much more harshly.

I wrote back, telling Marisa about the tasks and school, and told her that Thason actually was having some fun here. I told her to tell Clarisse that I will be back, and she isn't the only one who's gotten stronger. As I sealed the letter and gave it to Xerxes, I turned to head down. None other than Malfoy, who was up in a tree with Crabbe and Goyle, was antagonizing Harry and I finally had enough of it.

"My father and I have a little bet you see. I don't think you'll last ten minutes," he sneered, "He disagrees; he thinks you won't last five." Malfoy smirked as he dropped out of the tree onto his feet and turned to me.

"Well if it isn't Zynoa. I read about you in the paper this morning, is it true you're a cult leader's grandson?" He said as mockingly as he could while his two goons kept pretend bowing. My eyes went black with red pupils as I turned to Harry, telling him to get on to his class so he isn't late. I then looked back to Malfoy and stepped closer. With each step, he stepped back until he was against the tree.

"I don't give a crap what you read in the papers about me. Rita tells nothing but lies and she'll be hearing from me soon. Your dad can't protect you forever, especially not here, Death Eater's son." My eyes narrowed as his widened. I turned to walk away but his goons grabbed my arms. I stood still a moment before pressing the ruby on my ring, then spun and swept their feet out from under them. While they were still dazed, I pulled out my wand and used Petrificus Totalus on them.

That settled, I placed my scythe blade to Malfoy's neck and lifted him up against the tree. A voice that didn't belong to me then spoke out to him as my eyes turned completely black.

"There is no fairness in Death, Draco Malfoy," then the voice was gone and I let him drop to the ground as I turned and went to study hall with Snape. Harry and Ron were talking about the Ball and who to go with when I had gotten there. I sat with Hermione as Fred and George antagonized Ron about getting a date. We laughed but then he insulted Hermione without meaning it and she got up in a rush, handing her journal to Snape and abruptly walking out. After classes, I went upstairs to the dormitory and put on my silver dress robes. I had gotten them delivered during breakfast, and went well with Fleur's dress as I danced with her.

After the dance was over, I saw Hermione snap at Ron and then turn that anger on Harry too. When she sat at the steps, I hesitantly sat down and talked with her and tried to comfort her. I didn't want to ask for help on the Second Task, as she should help Harry. I said goodnight and went upstairs. I still had a good two months to plan out what I'd do, but I figured simply to use a bubble head charm. When I finally fell asleep, I had a dream of the She-Wolf Lupa at the Wolf House. She told me she was waiting for me to see her after my Task. Lupa also said I'd have to find my own way until I meet a Hunter of Artemis who will point out the direction. When I woke, I remembered my nectar and ambrosia that I packed so I ate a quarter of the square and felt my body and arm warm. I kept the claw on though, because it was really cool and may come in handy.

For the next two months to come, I spent my time constantly swimming in the lake, practicing with my bubble head charm to get it to stay for a full hour. I also, in a way, scouted some of the landscape as I swam. Somehow word had gotten out to some of the other 7th year girls and soon I'd hear giggling as I left or I'd see a crowd of them sitting on the edge. Finally February 24th came and so we gathered on a special dock they had made just for the event. They lined us up, Karkaroff with Krum, Madame Maxime with Fleur, Mad-Eye with Harry, but no one with me so Dumbledore came to my side. He needed to announce the event anyways and so I wished Fleur good luck before we all jumped in.


End file.
